


Full Body Eros

by tokyojunk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: Yuri gets a massage—a Victor touching him, rubbing him, damn near fondling him sort of massage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between episodes 3 and 4.

“Do I have to be naked for this?” Yuri said, holding onto the small white towel around his waist.

Since winning the Hot springs on Ice event Victor didn’t hold back. His strict training and complicated choreography were beginning to take their toll on Yuri. Seeing how stiff and sore the younger man had gotten, Victor insisted on treating him to a full body massage. Yuri’s body had been sore, sure—no amount of stretching before and after was going to eliminate the current hell he was putting it through—but he was hoping a good soak in the hot springs would do the trick.

“Of course!” Victor smiled. “If it makes you feel comfortable, I can get naked too.”

“T-that won’t be necessary!” Yuri stammered as his heart felt like it was about to burst.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Victor naked before. They’ve shared the hot springs before and the man bore no shame when it came to his body. Victor was hard lines, taut muscle, and perfectly smooth skin all over. Unlike Yuri, whose weight tended to fluctuate if he looked at a pork cutlet bowl wrong, Victor was in great shape. Yuri could see that in the way the man took to the ice. He had such power and grace. Yuri couldn’t help but be drawn to Victor’s long legs, watching them bend and flex, kick up and curve, before swinging down to sharply hit ice. He could imagine the muscles working, contracting and relaxing under smooth skin. It was then that Yuri began to notice something about himself he wasn’t sure about yet. Like whether he preferred to be pinned down by those powerful legs, thighs locking him in place or have them gracefully wrapped around his waist, squeezing his hips tight or—

“Yuri?”

Yuri blinked, coming down from his thoughts of Victor’s legs and all the things he wanted to do with them. He immediately flushed when the man’s lips curved in a knowing grin that quickly set Yuri into panic mode. He was sure Victor didn’t have the ability to read minds, yet that smirk convinced him otherwise.

“Come here,” Victor said, patting the table.

Yuri swallowed, feeling his throat get tight. He walked over cautiously. If it weren’t for the fact that Victor practically insisted, Yuri would have backed out. He wasn’t sure he could handle the idea of Victor touching him, rubbing him, damn near fondling him. It would feel nice, and a small part of Yuri wanted it, wanted Victor to touch him, to feel him, to get closer. To fall for him like he did on the ice, enraptured by his body, seduced by the dance. But being on the ice where he could showcase his moves and being naked on a massage table with only a tiny white towel to save him were two totally different things. The confidence that Yuri danced with on the ice was nowhere to be found at the moment.

He sat on the table, gripping the towel tightly.

“Relax Yuri, it’s just a massage.” Victor chuckled, helping the younger man lay on his stomach. Yuri removed his glasses and Victor took them, setting them off to the bench on the side.

“You can let go of the towel now, it won’t go anywhere.”

The young skater blushed, forgetting that he still held the towel with an iron grip. He sighed, bringing his hands up to tuck under his chin as he used them to pillow his head.

“Let’s play some music,” Victor said, and though Yuri couldn’t see him, he could hear him set up the player. He chose Yuri’s skating routine’s theme, "On Love: Eros". Yuri’s cheeks flushed with heat.

“Fitting?” He could hear Victor’s amusement in his voice.

“A-ah yes.”

Victor rummaged through his bag for something and soon, Yuri felt moist slicked hands on his back.

“What’s that?” He could feel the liquid warm on contact.

“Oil,” Victor replied. It smelled soft, like rose and powder. “Don’t worry Yuri, I’ll take care of you.”

Victor spread his hands out, rubbing oil all over the younger man’s back. He began at his shoulders, massaging the area slowly, thumbs drawing small circles as he kneaded tight muscle. Yuri felt himself relax, sighing as the oil’s scent lulled him.

“Good so far?” He heard him ask as the man’s fingers walked along his shoulders and up the slope of his neck.

“Mm-hm,” Yuri replied, giving in and resting his head down as he brought his arms to his sides. He closed his eyes, liking the feel of Victor’s fingers treading up and down his neck. The built up tension around his shoulders and neck soon melted away.

The Russian moved on to the rest of his back, gently massaging the areas along his spine, pressing muscle and rubbing skin as he went. Reaching his hips, Victor got more oil and dipped below the towel, giving a firm squeeze to Yuri’s ass.

“H-hey!” Yuri’s eyes flew open.

“The buttocks is also a muscle. It’s important, no?”

Did full body massages require that? He didn’t have his phone so he could look it up. He craned his neck to see Victor smile. It wasn’t like Victor didn’t know what he was doing and so far, the massage had felt good. He resigned to trust the man and relaxed back down. Victor went to work, taking his time to map Yuri’s ass with his hands, pressing skilled fingers into muscle. The man worked and kneaded, smoothing his hands down to cup each cheek. Yuri wasn’t sure how you were supposed to give someone a butt massage, but there was an awful lot of cupping and not enough massage going on. Regardless, he left Victor to his own devices, relaxing under his touch until he felt a slick finger reach down to his—.

“Gah!” Yuri immediately clenched his butt cheeks to avoid further intrusion.

“This oil sure is slippery eh?” Victor laughed, not a care in the world.

Yuri flushed a bright red.

Victor moved down to his thighs, taking time to massage the inner flesh which only made Yuri suppress a shiver. He reached his calves before finally settling at his feet. He grabbed Yuri’s left foot, fingers sliding along the muscles of the sole. Victor positioned two fingers slightly below the big toe and pressed, holding it for a couple of seconds. What followed was a warm wave of pleasure that bubbled upwards, traveling up his leg and straight to his groin. Yuri gasped, a small moan escaping his lips. The second he realized what he let out, his hands quickly clamped over his mouth, mortified that he would let out such a lewd sound. Victor let go and grabbed his other foot, repeating the same process. Yuri closed his eyes as he smothered another moan, his body giving into the euphoric wave as his cock twitched with interest.

“Yuri? Are you ready to turn over now?” Victor’s question hung in the air as Yuri tried to come down from whatever it was the man did to him.

When he realized just what Victor was asking for, Yuri immediately shook his head.

“I-I’m fine!” his voice almost cracked.

“But it’s a fully body massage. I have to do your front as well.”

“It’s okay really,” he tried to remain calm. He didn’t want Victor to see that he was already half hard. He could easily take care of it in the showers if he could just snatch the white towel and run. His fingers inched their way towards the towel as he prepared to escape. But at the sign of movement, Victor quickly grabbed the younger man and flipped him over without warning.

Yuri sat up and hid his face in his hands, not wanting to face his idol once he discovered his excited state.

“Yuri, you have nothing to be ashamed of,” he heard Victor say. He peeked through his fingers to see the man wear a warm expression of compassion and understanding. Yuri relaxed. “This is a normal reaction.”

“Really?” He dropped his hands as the man nodded with a comforting grin.

He couldn’t help but smile back. It was okay. Victor wasn’t disgusted. Everything was going to be alright. Yuri wasn’t ashamed because Victor said it was normal. He was fine. He was safe.

Victor’s eyes grew dark and Yuri raised a curious eyebrow. The Russian pushed Yuri down with a bit more force than he probably meant to, a low growl escaping his lips. Yuri yelped.

“Shall we continue?” Victor asked, the darkness suddenly replaced with a sweet disposition.

Yuri simply nodded, too stunned by the sudden shift in personality to move. Did Victor just growl at him? Or was he hearing things? If Victor did indeed growl, then he sounded hungry. Yuri gulped at the image of a ravenous Victor, his tongue coming out to slowly lick his lips as he got ready to feast. He could imagine teeth sinking into his flesh, the pain shooting forth and spreading a wave of heat that made his cock twitch more. He could imagine a hot tongue laving and sucking him in, getting ready to eat him right up.

Yuri tried to focus his thoughts on things that weren’t Victor using his mouth to explore his body or Victor’s teeth dragging down his inner thighs. He tried instead to focus on the massage, which only made him stare at Victor, which brought him full circle to thinking about Victor and all the things his mouth could do.

“You know Yuri,” Victor began as his fingers tread through abdominal muscle. “I’m very proud of you.”

“You managed to take the meaning of Eros and make it your own.” His hands slid upwards, fingers tracing over Yuri’s nipples, making the younger man suppress a gasp. “You were captivating.”

He rubbed his thumbs over the hardened nubs, slow drawn out circles that only made Yuri curl his toes, trying to will his erection away.

“Flirty.”

Yuri bit his bottom lip, fighting a moan.

“Sexy,” Victor whispered.

His hands traveled south, reaching Yuri's hips. He gently lowered the towel, freeing Yuri’s erection. Yuri immediately rose up, resting on his elbows to move back. But Victor’s gentle gaze and warm grin stopped him from moving further. Yuri watched as long pale fingers trace the length of his cock up from the base to the tip. He sucked in a breath when Victor gripped him, pumping him in smooth even strokes.

“Tell me Yuri.” The young man whimpered as Victor increased in speed. “Who were you dancing for?”

Yuri bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. Victor smiled, slowing down to a crawl before stopping completely.

“Y-you,” Yuri managed to choke out. Victor’s fingers walked along Yuri’s length again, reaching the head. His fingertip danced on the slit, smearing pre-cum all around.

Yuri threw his head back, eyes watering as he fought the pleasure slowly eating away at his sanity.

Victor stopped his teasing, chuckling as he slid up to Yuri, bringing the younger man up to sit up.

“I’m truly honored,” he said, placing a soft kiss on Yuri’s cheek. 

“Let’s take care of this, shall we?” he pointed to Yuri’s very eager erection.

Yuri proceeded to flush a healthy shade of red.

Victor smiled, going over and getting the bottle of oil. Yuri watched, leaning back on his elbows again. The Russian poured a generous amount in his hands, rubbing his palms together, as he wet his fingers with slick oil. When he returned, he straddled Yuri’s legs and leaned up, bringing his face up close to Yuri. He was close enough to see the faint pink blush of the tip of his nose, close enough to kiss.

“Show me,” he whispered. Yuri's lips parted to intake a breath as he felt a warm slick hand take hold of his cock.

Victor kissed the corner of his mouth then followed the line of his jaw. “Show me your true eros, Yuri,” he said, voice husky and low. Yuri shivered as he felt Victor begin to pump him again in slow even strokes.

Yuri’s hands formed tight fists when Victor add his other hand. While one hand slowly pumped his cock, the other toyed with the head, fingers gracefully gliding over the slit, teasing the underside. Yuri was in a well of pleasure and he felt like he was drowning it. He moaned, a low soft whimper as he screwed his eyes shut, his cheeks hot with desire and shame.

“ _Yuri_.” Victor’s sultry voice only made the sensations he felt below more pronounced.

His hips moved on their own, bucking into Victor’s hands as he craved more of his touch. Despite Yuri’s urgency, Victor never changed pace. He stroked him slowly, cupping and tugging his balls every once in a while to keep him from reaching his climax.

He kissed Yuri’s sweaty forehead, then the tip of his nose before ghosting over his lips. Yuri’s eyes opened then, wanting to see Victor up close. He knew the true meaning of eros as he looked into Victor’s eyes. Yuri knew what he wanted, what he needed, what he was capable of achieving if he had the confidence.

Yuri’s tongue peeked out from his lips, the tip slowly swiping across Victor’s lower lip.

He expected Victor to be surprised, but the man grinned, closing the distance with a kiss.

The kiss only sparked a hunger in Yuri he never knew he had. He wanted more as he explored Victor’s mouth and sucked on his tongue. It wasn’t until he felt a finger brush around his entrance that Yuri broke their kissing to look drunkenly at Victor in confusion. 

“More?” he asked with a warm smile and before Yuri could answer he felt a slick finger push deep inside. His body tensed at the intrusion.

“Relax,” Victor said, softly. “It’ll feel better, I promise.”

Yuri relaxed. Victor withdrew his finger to reposition the young skater, unsaddling his legs and making them bend at the knee, feet planted on the table. He settled between Yuri’s legs leaning into the younger man to kiss his lips. Slightly parted lips placed small kisses that grew into longer, deeper ones as he massaged Yuri’s balls in a slow gentle manner. Yuri moaned into the man’s mouth as he felt his finger go inside again.

The Russian thrust his finger slowly and added a second finger at the encouragement of Yuri's moans. He thrust in deep, scissoring and stretching Yuri out as he searched for something. The younger man groaned, breaking their kiss, breath coming in small heated pants. When Victor twisted and curled his fingers against a spot Yuri let out a yelp, the sensation sending a jolt through his body. Victor smiled, grinding against the spot.

“Good, Yuri,” he said, breathless. “Very good.”

With his free hand, Victor began to stroke Yuri’s leaking cock, timing his strokes with the thrusts of his fingers. Yuri whimpered, trying his best to control his voice. It just now hit him that there could be other people around, mainly Yuko or worse, the triplets.

Victor picked up the pace, stroking and pumping Yuri’s cock while his fingers dug deep, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Show me, Yuri,” the man hummed against his lips. “Show me what no one else gets to see.” Victor slowed down to a crawling pace now, thumb sliding along the head of Yuri’s cock. “Show me… what makes your heart beat…” He pressed down and Yuri felt like he was going to die as he moaned again. “…what makes your lungs breathe.”

Yuri jerked upwards, craving more. Victor smiled, picking up speed again. The younger man buried his face in the crook of Victor’s neck as he bucked upwards to meet Victor’s quick strokes and deep thrusts. He wrapped his arms around Victor, pulling him close as the man’s fingers thrust in fast and deep. His head was dizzy, his body on fire with need.

“No one is here but us.” Victor whispered in his ear. “I made sure of it.”

Victor rubbed the spot inside again making Yuri muffle a moan against Victor’s neck.

“Don’t be ashamed, Yuri.” Victor’s voice was deep, thick. “Let your voice sing.”

Yuri grit his teeth, feeling the heat coil in his abdomen before he hit his climax with a shout. He thrust into Victor’s hand, milking his orgasm down to the last drop with a shuddered cry before collapsing backward on the table. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, face slick with sweat, cheeks flushed. Victor pulled his fingers out and Yuri felt oddly loose and empty. The man leaned down, brushing wet bangs back with his lips to place a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead.

“Beautiful.”

* * *

 

Victor laughed.

“Yuri is walking so fast!”

If Yuri could run, he would. But at the moment his legs still felt like jelly.

"Who knew you would come so much! And so thick too!”

The younger man sped up. Why was Victor talking?

“Yuri, it is important that you masturbate regularly." 

The suggestion made Yuri stop dead. He turned around to blink at the older man, who approached.

“Don’t worry,” Victor said. “As your coach, I’ll help with that too.”

Mortified, the younger man hid his face in his hands and groaned.


End file.
